Jaa Sarruyts'y
Jaa Sarruyts'y is a man who was born in Northern Trepheon. Although his parents were not recognized peoples who had any "high" standing, Jaa and his family had lived a regular life as he grew up. His mother, Nina, was a leather smith and a baker, working much of her time at home. She often made leather and hide apparel for the family. Jaa's father had been a hunter and a weapon smith, being a natural adept at working with tools and machinery. Jaa often spent his time reading, adventuring outdoors, and helping his parents. Appearance Jaa Sarruyts'y often wears a cloak and thicker clothing, as he lives within the colder area of Trepheon. He wears padded gloves when venturing and traveling, often using them to protect his hands from his own or other mancies if he is provoked into combat. He carries many different vials - purchased off of people around him as he travels. He has an eyepatch that covers his mangled and useless eye. Biography Jaa Sarruyts'y, who read and learned from stories, was interested in the study of mancy at an early age. Because of the conditions of the area he lived in, the cold was something Jaa coped with quite well. He often went on small adventures outside - as any child would do - exploring the snow-laden terrain in which he grew up in. With his brother, he often played and fought in the snow in his free time. Jaa, being the elder brother of the two, was often stuck working with his parents when they needed him. He was taught how to sharpen tools, repair handles, and properly work with leather by his parents because of their occupations. He enjoyed the work, as it gave him something to do around the house. Because of frequently unsafe and unruly conditions outside, Jaa often read stories and books about mancy, adventure, travel, trading, and myths/legends. He was fascinated by these topics, but mancy was definitely the most fascinating to him. The idea of summoning objects and the power to control things through magical means had interested him greatly. As he grew up and began doing more things on his own, he began preparations to "achieve" a mancy. He spent extended periods of time reading about the topic, the trials, and related topics. He also spent time buying different potions, pastes, herbs, and other things to help him. As time went on, so did his interest in mancy. After learning of the mancies, Jaa knew cryomancy was the most appealing to him, due to his experience with colder temperatures and such. Thus, Jaa began his study of cryomancy. Mancy Training Jaa had gone through the process of meditation and successfully achieved the power of cryomancy. As every other new mancer, he was very weak after exiting the meditation state. Jaa, having read about this, knew it was normal. However, he wanted more power. He knew the consequences of greed and lust for power, but he wanted to be like those he read of - heroes and leaders who had dedicated their entire life to the study of "magic". Thus, he continued his training. For years, Jaa spent time meditating in the snowy environment of his home area. He trained using the mancy, attempting to further strengthen his powers and increase his vitor. Of course, this lead to consequences, as expected. Jaa lost eyesight in his left eye due to his extensive and excessive training. His hands were also noticeably more frail. Afraid to become insane or die due to this training, Jaa drastically slowed down his frequent training. However, Jaa noticed that the strength of his mancy had increased. They were more effective, his control was better, and overall everything was stronger. As time went on, Jaa continued to read and exercise physically and by the means of mancy. At an older age, he had become more wise, open-minded, intelligent, and patient. He often meditated and worked himself physically to stay in shape, knowing that with age came more disadvantages. Currently, he is generally healthy and powerful in terms of mancy. Current Events Jaa had become more acquainted with others around civilized locations after living much of his life in seclusion. He began to frequently travel on horseback around Trepheon, and the main kingdoms of the continent. He did, however, continue living in seclusion in the highest mountains which overlooked most of the land. As of present day, Jaa is helping many people himself with situations, combat, and new mysterious events happening within the continent.